1. Field of the Invention
One embodiment of the present invention relates to an analysis method, an analysis apparatus, an analysis technology, a data processing apparatus, or a data processing method. In particular, one embodiment of the present invention relates to an analysis method, an analysis apparatus, an analysis technology, a data processing apparatus, or a data processing method intended for an organic compound. In particular, one embodiment of the present invention relates to an analysis method, an analysis apparatus, an analysis technology, a data processing apparatus, or a data processing method intended for a display device, a light-emitting device, or a lighting device which includes an organic EL element. In particular, one embodiment of the present invention relates to an apparatus and a method using TOF-SIMS. In particular, one embodiment of the present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for an analysis of a sample surface. In particular, one embodiment of the present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for an analysis in which a sample surface is irradiated with ions.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a light-emitting element including an organic compound such as an organic EL element, and further, a display device or a lighting device including the light-emitting element have been developed. An organic EL element includes an organic material sandwiched between a cathode and an anode. Thus, as a method for analyzing the organic material, a time-of-flight secondary ion mass spectrometry (TOF-SIMS) or the like is used.
TOF-SIMS is time-of-flight secondary ion mass spectrometry, in which a sample surface is irradiated with primary ions, and thereby secondary ions released from the sample are detected. The distance between the sample and a detector is constant. An ion with low mass reaches the detector earlier than an ion with high mass. Thus, by measuring time to reach the detector (flight time of secondary ions), mass of molecules contained in a sample can be measured (e.g., Patent Documents 1 to 5 and Non-Patent Document 1).